Love,Spying and the Whole Crazy Thing
by FoxyBatty
Summary: What would happen if Yin went on a date with Yuck while Yang and Goldenia went spying on them?YuckxYin oneshot.


**I just had an idea that felt like a monster truck ran over my head.What would happen if Yuck came over to the dojo and took Yin on a date while Yang and Goldenia were keeping a close eye on Yuck? Well,you'll just have to find out.**

While Yang and Goldenia were playing video games,Yin was busy cleaning up their mess where they were playing their stupid made-up game,"Cheese Gun Showdown".Yin was a wreck and smelled like expired,moldy,stinky cheese.When the doorbell rang,she got up aching from scrubbing the cheese for five and a half hours.When she opened the door,Yin was surprised from what she saw.Yuck was smiling and hiding something behind his back.Yin put her hands on her hips and glared at Yuck.

Yin:What are you doing here?

Yuck:Look,I know we got off to a rough start but-(sniffs)-What's that smell?

Yin:Yang and Goldenia made up some game that involves the stink aardvarks' cheese guns and I've been scrubbing for FIVE AND A HALF HOURS.I'm not in a good mood right now,Yuck.So whatever you're planning,just drop it.

Yin was closing the door when Yuck put his foot against the door and brought from behind his back beautiful flowers that made Yin's eyes gleam.She took the flowers from Yuck and blushed not really expecting something from one of her arch enemies.

Yin:Thank you,Yuck.This is something I'm not used to.You're good.

Yuck:Good enough to go on a date with?

Yin:I'd like that.

Yuck:Cool.So tonight then?

Yin:Sure.

Yuck:See ya then.

Yuck left and Yin closed the door biting the bottom of her lip.She went to go put the flowers in some water then went to take a shower to get rid of the smell of rotten cheese.Yang and Goldenia were watching the whole thing and were discussing about Yuck and Yin's date.

Yang:It's another plot to seduce Yin.I just know it.

Goldenia:Aw,come on,Yang.Aren't you being a little paranoid?

Yang:Goldenia,I'm very certain at most times and this is one of those times.You remember the last time Yuck was planning something like this?

Goldenia:Well,when you put it like that...

Yang:I say we spy on Yuck and Yin's date and see if Yuck's doing something suspicious.

Goldenia:I'm amazed that you have enough brains to make a plan.

Yang:Hey,it comes to me off n' on.

When Yin got out of the shower,she went to her room and opened her closet.She pushed aside her dojo shirts and got out the dress she's been dying to wear.The dress was red and had a red belt around the waist.Yin got a make up case and jewelry case out.She put on blue eye shadow,a gold necklace with a crystal in the shape of a heart,a red ribbon to replace her bow and red high heels.Yin looked in her mirror and knew she was ready for her date.The doorbell rang and she went to get it.She opened the door and saw Yuck looking sharp as ever.He was wearing a black and red non-torn dojo shirt and only three of his twigs of fur were left.

Yuck:Well,hello,kitty.

Yin:You don't look bad yourself.Wait!Do I smell like cheese anymore?'Cause it took me an hour to get rid of the smell.

Yuck:Not as far as I smell.

Yin:Good.So,let's go.

Yuck offered to help Yin down the steps and Yin took that offer and held his hand the rest of the time.Meanwhile,Yang and Goldenia were on the roof getting ready to start Operation:Yuck's Up To No Good.They followed them to the movies and got tickets to the same movie Yuck and Yin were going to.When all of them were in the theater and were halfway through the movie,Yang and Goldenia fell asleep.Yuck then put his arm around Yin and Yin snuggled up against him.When the movie was over,Yuck and Yin left.Still in the theater,Yang and Goldenia woke up.They saw Yuck and Yin were gone and ran out of the theater to find them.Yang and Goldenia found Yuck and Yin in the park looking at the stars.Yuck had his arms around Yin and Yin was sitting in his lap comfortable in his arms while Yang and Goldenia were in a tree hiding and whispering.

Goldenia:I don't know,Yang.What if Yuck really is in love with Yin?

Yang:I'm telling you he's up to something and I want to find out what.

Yang accidentally hit the branch hard and broke it.Yang and Goldenia fell out of the tree and landed loud enough to get Yuck and Yin's attention.

Yin:Yang,Goldenia,what are you doing here!?

Yang:Well,we weren't spying on your date if that's what you're thinking.

Yin:You were spying on me and Yuck!?

Yang & Goldenia:Maybe.

Yin:I'll deal with you two later at the dojo.Go.

Yang and Goldenia went back to the dojo and thought Operation:Yuck's Up To No Good Failed.Yin turned back to Yuck and blushed.

Yin:Yuck,I am so sorry about that.

Yuck:Hey,it didn't have to be perfect.As long as you're having fun on our date,that's all that matters.Heck,my sister even came along to spy on us.

Yin:Really?So you don't mind that Yang and Goldenia has been spying on us for the last 3 hours?

Yuck:Of course not.

Yin:Aw,Yuck.You've really made my day.

Yuck and Yin leaned in and kissed each other passionetly.Yin's arms snaked up to Yuck's chest while Yuck put his arms around Yin's waist and pulled her closer to his body.They pulled apart and their faces were really close to each other.When they went back to the dojo,Yuck kissed Yin on the cheek and left.Yin thought maybe Yang and Goldenia can get off the hook this once...maybe.

**Yuck and Yin's Date + Yang and Goldenia Spying Chaos and a Kiss.I hope you really like this one.R&R for both this one and Search for the Narvinian Jewel.Warning:Suspense at end of Chapter 3.R&R.**


End file.
